Sixty Two Years, Three Months, and Seven Days
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Klaine one-shot futurefic. Blaine and Kurt as adults. Beginning at around age 24 and going to the end of their lives. Read please. :


**AN: This little one shot just wrote itself in my head as I was trying to concentrate on my geometry final. I think it turned out pretty well. Don't worry, Starlight is still being written. I'm still completely in love with that plotline. This just needed to happen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything I referenced.**

It had been five years, four months, and three days since Blaine Anderson graduated from high school. It had been five years, four months, and one day since he had last seen Kurt Hummel. And it had been seven years, six months, and twenty eight days since Blaine Anderson fell in love with aforementioned Kurt Hummel.

Blaine still loved Kurt with all of his heart. However, he hadn't seen him in so very long. Five years, four months, and one day is an absolute eternity. Blaine knew that he needed to get over Kurt, but he honestly couldn't. Blaine knew that he needed to face the truth - Kurt will never love him. Or so he thought.

Blaine and Kurt were never officially together. They were never unofficially together, actually. Their friendship, dubbed "Klaine" by Blaine's longtime friends Wes and David, may have been charged with sexual tension, but neither of them would do anything about it. Blaine wanted to, but he had such a chronic fear of rejection that he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Kurt. Being friends with him would have to suffice, he decided.

They roomed together at Dalton for Blaine's senior year and Kurt's junior. Keeping himself under control was borderline impossible, but he managed. He was Kurt's shoulder to cry on as he went through numerous heartbreaks. It seemed as if Kurt dated every gay guy at Dalton - except for Blaine, of course. Blaine stayed single. He didn't want to lie to himself or another guy and pretend he was interested. He was only ever interested in Kurt.

Kurt went to Blaine's graduation. He brought Blaine a present - a poster of Zac Efron, a collector's edition of The Sound of Music (the two obsessed over young Christopher Plummer on multiple occasions), and a bunch of packs of Red Vines. Kurt bought his then-boyfriend a present, too. He walked up to the boy, pulled out a bow and stuck it on his own head. Blaine watched, immediately wanting to cry, but he didn't. They broke up the next day.

Two days later, Blaine left Ohio for good. He was going to attend a summer program at the University of Michigan before starting college there in the fall. Kurt surprised him by meeting him at the airport.

"I'll call you," Blaine promised. Kurt hugged him closely.

Blaine didn't call. He couldn't stand the heartbreak anymore.

He made it through the summer program. It went by slowly. He relied solely on his Harry Potter DVD collection and his acoustic guitar to get him through each day. He threw away the Red Vines Kurt gave him. They were his favorite candy, but he had to completely remove him from his life. The next day, Blaine went to the store and bought some Twizzlers. Blaine hated Twizzlers.

Blaine dropped out of college that December and moved to New York to pursue a music career.

Blaine told himself he was going to start over. He told himself he wouldn't think about Kurt ever again.

It was much easier said than done.

Four years, two months, and seven days later, Blaine was a struggling musician. He played gigs at local bars as often as he could, but he only made enough money to get by.

He was miserable, and he still thought about Kurt often. He cried himself to sleep every night. His roommate was too stupid to notice.

Blaine saw Kurt's name in the New York Times often. He had a very popular fashion line and was doing very well. Blaine was happy for him, but he was also very jealous.

Kurt lived in a fancy, high-rise penthouse, according to one article. Blaine lived in a shabby apartment with a grumpy roommate and a cat named Crookshanks.

It was a very bright, sunshine-filled day outside, but Blaine wasn't feeling very sunny. He picked up his worn out acoustic guitar named Annabelle and went for a walk around Central Park, strumming aimlessly.

Blaine closed his eyes, walking wherever his feet led him as he softly sang about silly things like Disney characters and Winnipeg. It had recently become a habit for him to do this. A couple of years ago, his lonely, thought-filled walks around the park were few and far between. In the past two or three months, these walks had become a regular occurrence.

Though he always walked with his eyes closed at the park, he had never walked into anyone. Not until today.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Blaine apologized to the figure he bumped into, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Apparently not. Watch where you're going," the voice snapped. Though it was harsh and bitter, Blaine recognized the obvious countertenor's voice at once. His eyes flashed open to see who was standing before him. Kurt. But not the Kurt Blaine remembered from five years, four months, and one day ago. The packaged, fake Kurt that appears on TV interviews and in magazines. The unhappy, cold Kurt with eyes the color of steel, a sad, sad gray.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly, considering the possibility that he could be hallucinating; after all, the only time he has even thought about seeing Kurt was in his dreams.

"Blaine..." Kurt murmured. Blaine looked into his eyes and could practically see them melt from that steel gray to a breathtaking baby blue, simply full of raw emotion. Kurt remembered him. Blaine could have turned into a puddle right then and there, but he didn't.

"You didn't call," Kurt accused, his voice sounding cold again.

Blaine nodded guiltily, hanging his head in shame. "I...I couldn't, Kurt... I couldn't let myself senselessly pine over you for the rest of my life... I had to try to start over, and... And get over you," Blaine said, looking down at his beat up, faded blue Converse.

"You... You loved me?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Blaine glanced up at him and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kurt, I couldn't handle the possibility of rejection... I saw you going after every gay guy at Dalton and not give me a second glance... I didn't want to risk losing any relationship I could get with you." Blaine's thoughts returned to their high school years, and tears brimmed in his eyes as he remembered the inner turmoil he felt while Kurt went out with a different boyfriend every month.

"Come on," Kurt said gently, putting his hand comfortingly on Blaine's shoulder. A shock of electricity went down Blaine's back. He couldn't believe Kurt still did this to him. "I'll buy you coffee."

While Blaine drank his black coffee, he listened intently as Kurt told him about everything he did in the past five years, four months, and one day. Somewhere in between his story about meeting Lady Gaga ("I /bowed/ to her! Can you believe it? I was so embarrassed!") and when he got foam on his upper lip (from the very same latte he ordered all through high school - low fat vanilla. Blaine remembered) and didn't notice, Blaine fell in love with Kurt all over again.

When Kurt had to leave for a fashion conference ("Those stupid agents never know what they want. First, a line of ties and tuxes, now a line of dresses for young girls! I'll never figure them out, but I really am sorry I have to leave."), he hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine inhaled his scent as they embraced. He smelled the same way Blaine remembered - like strawberries and cream.

"I'll call you," Blaine promised.

This time, Blaine called.

Three months, two days, and an endless amount of coffee dates later, the two shared their first kiss. It started with Kurt leaning in slowly, giving a Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips, but it quickly escalated. Soon enough, their tongues were fighting for dominance and they were completely pressed up against each other. The spark they felt was so utterly potent that they just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Blaine was the one that had to break away. "I never stopped loving you, Kurt," he says breathlessly, stroking his soft, smooth porcelain cheek.

"I always loved you," Kurt replies, equally exasperated.

From that moment on, Kurt and Blaine were no longer two separate, unhappy people. They became one blissfully happy unit, dubbed Klaine.

Blaine was finally happy.

Two perfect years, one fancy Italian dinner, and one diamond engagement ring later, Blaine was on top of the world. His music career was finally beginning to take off, and his new fiancee's fashion line was doing better than ever.

Two days later, Blaine moved in with Kurt and brought Crookshanks with him.

Crookshanks quickly took a liking to Kurt. He fell asleep on Kurt's lap as Kurt and Blaine were snuggling on the sofa, watching Project Runway.

That night, Kurt and Blaine made love for the first time. Afterwards, Kurt began to cry ("Tears of happiness... I've never been so happy before..."). Blaine kissed every tear away.

"I love you." Blaine must have said those three words about fifty times that night, but each time it was truer than the last.

Four months, three days, and lots of planning later, they married on the beach. Blaine wore a black tuxedo. Kurt wore a white one.

The wedding was a bit over the top, but it was absolutely perfect. It was like a fairy tale. Blaine knew it was a good idea to let Kurt plan every last detail.

One week later, the newlyweds flew to Florida. They honeymooned in Disney World and had the time of their lives. Kurt had never been, so Blaine made the experience as fantastic as it could possibly be.

Blaine pulled some strings, and they were able to stay in Cinderella's castle.

The bed linens had to be changed very often.

Three years, four months, and twenty days later, Kurt and Blaine visited the adoption agency. Three days after that, Blaine kissed away Kurt's tears as he cried. They weren't allowed to adopt from the agency simply because they were gay. Blaine was infuriated.

Ten months and seventeen days later, Kurt and Blaine sat hand in hand in the hospital waiting room. Kurt was getting impatient. Blaine comforted him. The doctor walked out.

"Hummel-Anderson?" the doctor asked. Kurt lept up, pulling Blaine with him.

Five minutes later, the two walked into a bright white hospital room. Lying in the bed was one Rachel Berry, diva extraordinaire. Her face was sweaty and her hair was strewn across her face, but she smiled brightly at Kurt and Blaine. Rachel was holding a little bundle in her arms. The bundle began to cry. Kurt pulled Blaine over to the side of the bed and took the bundle into his arms.

"She has your eyes," Blaine commented lovingly, looking at their newborn daughter.

"Anna Claire..." Kurt murmured.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Rachel said, smiling tiredly. "It's an honor to be the surrogate mother."

"Thank you so much," Blaine said to Rachel. He reached over and stroked his daughter's porcelain cheek. She was perfect.

Fifty years, nine months, and fifteen days later, Kurt and Blaine sat side by side in their living room. Blaine's arm was around Kurt's shoulders, which were slumping from old age. Kurt was leaning into Blaine, his head resting heavily on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled lovingly. Kurt's wrinkled face was still absolutely beautiful.

Their six year old granddaughter came running into the room happily.

"Grandpa Blaine!" she called, smiling and innocently cheerful smile.

"Yes, Abigail?" Abigail skipped over and settled herself down in her grandpa Blaine's lap.

"Tell me about you and Grandpa Kurt when you were younger again!"

Blaine smiled as he recalled his past with his longtime husband. Kurt smiled sleepily, falling asleep already, as he already knew every word Blaine was about to say. He was a main character, after all.

"Well, it all started sixty-two years, three months, and seven days ago..."

**AN: Well, well, well... How was that? I admit, I didn't develop the characters as well as I would have liked, but it is a one shot, after all. I might spinoff this oneshot and create a story. Depends on the feedback I get. *hint hint***


End file.
